Happy Birthday Percy
by bookworm9999
Summary: Annabeth plans Percy a party for his birthday and also to celebrate their 1 year anniversary. This causes things to get crazy up on Olympus and Athena does not approve. Luckly Posiden is there to save the day.
1. A Note

**Disclaimer**

 **All characters and plot line belong to Rick Riordan**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had been togeather for almost a year now and in love more than ever. Percy's birthay was tomorrow and Annabeth had planed a surpried for her Seaweed Brain.

That night Annabet gave Percy his present. Tightly raped in a brown package was a book. As Percy opened the book a note fell out. Percy read it aloud.

Dear my Seaweed Brain,

This is a present from me to you, but do not read it till I tell you to. Take it tomorrow to Olympus and see. All the things that you've done for me...

Love always,

Your WiseGirl

Annabeth smilled at her cleverness and pulled Percy in for a kiss. Once they broke appart she was sure her plan would work. Annabeth was glad once again that Posiden was in on the surprise. Without him Athena would have probably killed Percy. It was gonna be great.

 **This is my first fan fiction so please be honest but not to harsh. I will take constrictive criticism though. Hope you enjoyed. Untill next time,**

 **bookworm9999!**


	2. Breakfast

**Rick Riordan owns it all.**

Percy awoke to the secnt of pancakes and bacon. as he crawled out of bed Annabeth came in and greeted him with a kiss! "Happy birthday Seaweed Brain" Percy laughed and hugged his girlfriend. Her hair was curled and it smelled like lemons, Percy's favorite. He couldn't complain though, he loved Annabeth anyway. Annabeth left him to dress and Percy pulled on his orange camp half blood t-shirt. As he fixed his hair in the mirror he found himself looking at the book Annabeth gave him the previous night. Somthing inside him said that he was gonna have a very event full day.

As Percy walked into the kitchen there was a series of happy birthdays. as he looked around all the people he loved were there to greet him. Best of all him mom was there with paul, smiling with there arms around each other. Percy couldn't remember the last time he saw his mom that happy. And there she was Annabeth. The girl who set this whole thing up. It's hard to believe that they had survived another year togeather without being killed. Percy was enjoying his breakfeast when suddenly a loud noise filled the room followed by a flash of blue light.

When Percy opened his eyes Annabeth was hovering over him. As he tryed to sit up Annabeth kissed him and said "let the fun begin"

 **Sorry about the confusion from the last chapter I probly should have said that it was just the intro hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again,**

 **bookworm9999**


	3. Kissing At The Doors Of Olympus

**Again Rick Riordan owns everything!** **Hope you enjoy!**

Percy finaly gained his strength and got up, with a little help from Annabeth.

She wrapped him in one of her world famous hugs that only Percy got.

As they walked up to the giant double doors Annabeth smiled to herself.

"What makes you so happy Wisegirl?" Percy asked curiously

"You are such a Seaweed Brain Percy!

Its our one year anniversary, silly" She said tying to hold back her laughter.

"Its not my faul that I'm a Seaweed Brain. Besides, I think you like it!" Percy replied

"I don't like it, I love it!" Annabeth said smirking

"I have a present for you Wisegirl,

but you need to wait till we get back to camp!"

"Per-"

"I wanted to and besides,

even you said that its our one year anniversary! "

"Oh Percy I don't know wh-"

Annabeth never did get to finish what she was gonna say.

Percy pulled her into the most romantic kiss that she had recived.

(Except the underwater kiss, it was still on the top of her list.)

Reluctantly they broke appart.

There lips swollen from the event that just passed.

Percy laughed.

"I can believe that you didn't see that comming Wisegirl"

Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy, and he flashed her one of his breate

taking smiles.

In the background Percy herd Posiden and Athena arguing.

Again!

Could they not just truce for one day.

Annabeth's hand slipped into mine.

"Its time!" She said and smiled

I squeezed her hand and pulled the book out of my bag.

I quickly kissed Annabeth.

She smiled.

"Ready Seaweed Brain?" She asked me

"Ready Wisegirl!" I replied

I kissed her for the last time, not sure of what lay ahead.

All I knew was that my Wisegirl was gonna be right here with me.

She's go my back and I've got hers.

The double doors opened up and I walked in with Annabeth by my side!

 **I hope you liked this story please review**


End file.
